Aquele que não está louco está louco por estar
by Srta Aubergine
Summary: No hospital psiquiátrico de Konoha ocorre um fenômeno muito estranho, todos seus internos sofrem do mesmo delírio acreditando que são ninjas de uma grande aldeia capazes de realizar as mais fabulosas missões. Tradução - original por Elade-chan.


_Estou chegando com uma fanfic. Uma tradução para a apreciação dos leitores._

_Resolvi começar a postar histórias, assim que abri a conta no site disse que _

_não faria, mas como nunca se deve dizer nunca, aqui estou eu..._

_E como eu achei essa história super linda e fofa, resolvi traze-la para o português, espero que vocês gostem ;)_

_Classificação: T-rated_

_Humor/Romance_

_Fandon: Naruto_

_Shipper: SasuSaku_

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e nem a história. Pertencem respectivamente a Masashi Kishimoto e Elade-chan. _

_Autora: __Elade-chan_

_Título original: "Aquele que no está loco, está loco por estar"._

_Sinopse: No hospital psiquiátrico de Konoha ocorre um fenômeno muito estranho, todos seus internos sofrem do mesmo delírio acreditando que são ninjas de uma grande aldeia capazes de realizar as mais fabulosas missões. _

_Obrigada a Elade-chan pelo prazer de poder traduzir a história. Muchas gracias ;)_

_Betada pela Kahli Hime...obrigada de verdade pelo apoio!_

**Aquele que não está louco está louco por estar**

_Denomina-se como loucura quando todos aqueles comportamentos de uma pessoa estão sendo desviados dos que se considera normal, ou seja, com um claro afastamento das normas propostas em uma sociedade._

Um sol esplêndido se iluminava no céu e o ar primaveril perfumava o ar, fazia um dia perfeito e a tranquilidade reinava no local.

Um carro estacionou em frente ao portão de ferro forjado que marcava os extensos jardins que se estendiam verdes ao redor de um majestoso edifício. Um jovem saiu e suspirou olhando para as letras que estavam interligadas com uma complicada filigrana* formado por cima da porta o nome do local onde tinha ido parar.

_Instituição psiquiátrica Kohoha._

_Genial,_ pensou sarcasticamente, sua vida ia cada vez melhor. Bom ao menos não era um casebre fedorento que tinha imaginado quando lhe haviam comunicado que seu próximo trabalho seria no hospital psiquiátrico de Konoha, um vilarejo remoto, longe de qualquer lugar civilizado.

Nakamura Takeshi, um jovem de vinte e nove anos olhava com desânimo a entrada do que seria seu novo emprego pelos próximos meses, até que poderia encontrar algo melhor, disse a si mesmo para tentar se confortar.

Nem mesmo sabia como as coisas se enrolaram tanto para acabar nesse lugar esquecido, algumas semanas atrás tinha a vida perfeita e agora estava no manicômio de Konoha, até mesmo o nome lembrava uma aldeia isolada.

Takeshi havia sido um excelente estudante de medicina, depois tinha encontrado trabalho rapidamente em um prestigioso hospital de Tóquio, onde tinha ficado muito confortável, tinha uma namorada com quem tinha planos de se casar. A chave para toda história estava no _tinha_.

Da noite para o dia, parecia que tinha pego mal olhado, sua casa foi queimada e teve que investir suas economias em uma série de suas reformas, o hospital onde trabalhava ficou quase sem fundos e foi forçado a reduzir pessoal, que ocasionou seu nome se unir à lista de desempregados, pegou sua namorada com outro e para completar sua série de desgraças, teve um colapso nervoso.

Por tudo isso, um colega médico com quem tinha amizade recomendou procurar um destino tranquilo para se recuperar de sua crise, e ofereceu uma vaga no asilo de uma pequena cidade onde ninguém o perturbaria.

E ali estava ele. Não sabia como se deixou convencer. Ele, que tinha sido uma surpresa em sua turma, sendo relegado a ser um simples psiquiatra de pessoas seria uma chatice, mas _hey_, tentando pensar positivamente pelo menos iria se recuperar e subir posições novamente.

Atravessou o portão e cruzando os jardins, caminhou em direção ao prédio principal. O centro tinha uma grande extensão de grama, as árvores ao fundo sombreavam alguns bancos, e havia um cercado cheio de flores que parecia uma selva.

De um lado, ele podia ver uma área cheia de areia que parecia um playground.

Na caixa de areia, parcialmente enterrado, ele podia ver um garoto de cabelos vermelhos jogando terra, ele se moveu e foi para o que parecia ser um saco vazio, enchendo e depois esvaziando na cabeça de uma loira com quatro rabos de cavalo que movia rapidamente um pequeno leque tentando se defender. Com eles, um outro garoto pintava o rosto com barro e brincava com bonecos como se estivesse lutando com eles.

A cena não seria tão perturbadora se não fosse pelo fato de os três terem pelo menos vinte anos e brincassem como se tivessem dez.

- Sou um Shukaku! Agrhhh! – gritava o ruivo atirando mais areia.

Takeshi ficou surpreso que os internos fossem tão jovens, ele tinha pensado que em se tratando de uma cidade pequena, todos seriam idosos senis. Suspirou e seguiu em frente enquanto eles continuavam com seus gritos.

- Jutsu de marionetes – gritava o garoto com o rosto pintado de lama jogando seu boneco na cabeça dos seus companheiros.

- Ninpou Kamaitachi no jutsu – veio à voz da garota loira agitando seu leque.

O novo médico entrou no prédio se perguntando como deixavam os internos no campo externo, sem fiscalização aparente, as regras pareciam ser bastante relaxadas no seu novo trabalho_. Tsk, não gostei_, ele era alguém que gostava da ordem e tudo no seu devido lugar, as regras, pensava, facilitavam todo trabalho.

Ele estava no hall de entrada da instituição, que era amplo, com teto alto e grandes janelas. No fundo, uma escadaria imponente levava a pisos superiores.

Ele ficou sem saber para onde ir. Supõe-se que alguém tinha que vir para recebê-lo, não é, esperou alguns minutos, mas não apareceu uma alma. _Que desorganização! _Pensou indignado.

De repente, apareceu um garoto com o cabelo desgrenhado saindo rapidamente por uma das portas que tinha na sala, parecia ter pressa.

- Hey! Espera – chamou Takeshi.

O garoto parou em seu caminho olhando para ele com curiosidade e admiração.

- Quem é você? Você não é da vila, certo? – perguntou.

O médico estranhou a pergunta. _Vila? _Ele se referia à cidade? Demorou um segundo para olhar mais de perto o garoto, tinha certo ar rebelde com o cabelo despenteado e suas bochechas tinham marcas vermelhas na vertical que parecia pintura, olhou seu pulso e percebeu que estava usando a pulseira com o símbolo do hospital.

Ele era um dos internos, percebeu imediatamente.

- Não, eu tenho... – começou a tentar explicar.

- Você deveria ir falar com a Hokage, veio fazer os testes ANBU? – foi saindo às pressas – não deveria fazê-la esperar. Boa sorte!

- Mas onde... – sem deixá-lo terminar o garoto saiu correndo arrastando um cachorro de pelúcia com uma corda.

- Vamos, Akamaru! – gritou alegremente, desaparecendo em uma esquina.

Takeshi pegou uma de suas pílulas para os nervos e tomou ali mesmo. Esse era o lugar onde ia descansar e se recuperar? Mal tinha chegado e já estava estressado.

Nesse momento, uma garota de cabelo rosa vestida com uma túnica branca e segurando uma pasta nas mãos desceu as escadas com passos firmes. O récem chegado viu sua chance de conseguir se instalar e falar com alguém competente naquele lugar.

- Olá, bom dia sou Takeshi Nakamura – cumprimentou educadamente.

- Bom dia, sou Sakura Haruno, encantada – correspondeu à garota com um sorriso e olhos de um verde intenso.

- Ufa, graças a Deus encontrei alguém para me guiar, acabei de chegar e estou um pouco perdido. – riu aliviado.

- Sim, Tsunade-shishou vai ficar contente que finalmente chegou. Preciso fazer um check-up. – informou, olhando para os papéis em sua pasta.

- Check-up? – perguntou o médico confuso – Creio que está se confundindo senhorita, não preciso de um check-up.

- Oh, é algo rotineiro par...

- Sakura! – interrompeu uma voz.

Instantaneamente, um jovem muito bonito, de cabelos negros e olhos escuros se aproximou da rosada que o recebeu com um sorriso.

- Olá Sasuke-kun, está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou docemente.

Takeshi pensou que ele era uns dos seus pacientes pela pergunta, não se dirigiu a ele nem o olhou, pois sua expressão era severa e não sabia como reagiria.

- Hmpf – o garoto desviou o olhar das esmeraldas e se dirigiu ao desconhecido – E quem é você? Identifique-se.

- E-eu... – o médico estava intimidado pela presença claramente hostil do paciente. No fundo, todo lugar dava um pouco de medo, nunca tinha trabalhado com doentes mentais e não sabia como se dirigir a eles. Olhou para Sakura implorando ajuda.

- É Nakamura Takeshi, não é de Konoha, veio para os testes ANBU – disse a garota se aproximando do moreno.

As palavras da rosada deixaram Takeshi ainda mais confuso, testes ANBU? Talvez ela estivesse seguindo o jogo do garoto para deixa-lo em paz. Embora a próxima coisa que aconteceu crispou seus nervos, deixando-o indignado.

- Sasuke-kun – ronronou a rosada ainda mais perto do garoto – Você não tem missões hoje?

O moreno a tomou pela cintura e sorriu de lado.

- É meu dia de folga. Encontre-me quando tiver terminado – murmurou quase roçando seus lábios. Ambos pareciam ter se esquecido do público olhando para eles com olhos que pareciam que iam saltar fora da órbita.

Não era possível que um médico e um paciente... Era simplesmente inconcebível, era ilegal, imoral e todos os "i" que veio à cabeça, por favor, ele não estava bom da cabeça e ela estava seguindo com o jogo, que tipo de profissional era?

Debaixo de seus narizes se fundiram em um beijo apaixonado, por trás do qual o moreno lhe lançou um olhar arrogante e desapareceu pela porta. Sakura respirou fundo e recuperou a compostura e se virou para Takeshi que estava a ponto de gritar "pervetida aproveitadora".

- Vamos – chamou como se tudo fosse completamente normal – Para passar pelos testes ANBU, primeiro precisa fazer um check-up, é pura rotina.

- M-mas... – balbuciou quando a menina o agarrou, puxando o casaco para segui-la.

- Sakura, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou uma voz do alto da escada.

Olhando para cima, Takeshi viu uma mulher loira peituda descendo as escadas rapidamente seguidas por uma morena.

- Vou fazer os testes de seleção para o ANBU, Tsunade-shishou – a rosada explicou inocentemente.

A loira olhou para o recém-chegado um pouco envergonhada.

- Não é necessário, tem o dia de folga – disse com autoridade.

- Sim, Hokage-sama – disse alegremente e soltou a pasta, que caiu ao chão – irei treinar, serei a melhor médica-nin de Konoha, Shannaro!

Levantando as mãos, Takeshi pode ver que uma pulseira adornava seu pulso esquerdo. Ela também era um paciente! Bem, isso explicava algumas coisas, mas... Tomou outra de suas pílulas para os nervos.

- Desculpe o atraso – disse a mulher quando Sakura saiu – E também sinto muito, bem... – disse abafando em direção ao local que a rosada se foi – Meu nome é Senju Tsunade e eu sou a diretora deste lugar, ela é minha assistente Shizune, você deve ser o novo médico.

- Takeshi Nakamura – apresentou-se o recém-chegado.

- Desculpe Sakura, ela não é perigosa, apenas acredita ser médica porque ficou um tempo ajudando na enfermaria, mas ela é totalmente inofensiva, eu lhe asseguro – disse Tsunade rindo nervosamente.

- Não tem importância – disse Takeshi recuperando a compostura – Só que há outro interno...

- Ah, deve ser Sasuke Uchiha, sim, eles são... Bem, é uma longa história – fez um gesto de desdém com a mão – Eu acho que seu amigo em Tóquio disse algo a respeito deste lugar, não?

- Não muito, na verdade – admitiu o médico.

- Vamos dar uma volta e lhe explicarei da melhor forma que puder. – se ofereceu a loira começando a caminhar pelo corredor.

- No centro psiquiátrico de Konoha ocorre um fenômeno estranhíssimo. Que raramente foi visto antes – olhou para ele esperando sua reação, mas Takeshi permaneceu tão estóico como sempre. – alguns chamam de delírio coletivo. Cada interno tem uma patologia diferente, mas todo sem excessão acreditam que vivem em uma espécie de mundo paralelo em que são ninjas e usam técnicas estraordinárias, treinam e realizam missões.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos com espanto.

- É incrível como suas mentes encontram uma explicação para que caiba perfeitamente com o mundo que eles criaram – a mulher disse com entusiasmo – Por exemplo, você vê aqueles três ali – acenou ela quando entraram no refeitório.

Sentados no balcão do refeitório estavam à garota de cabelos rosa e o moreno que ele tinha visto antes, acompanhado por um garoto loiro. Em vez de pegar a comida e sentar em uma das mesas do refeitório, eles tinham ficado no balcão.

- Ramen, dattebayo! – gritou o loiro.

- Por que se sentam ali? – Takeshi perguntou intrigado.

Tsunade suspirou.

- Para eles é um restaurante, o Ramen Ichiraku, assim que eles chamam – disse revirando os olhos – não há mal nenhum nisso, então deixamos.

O jovem médico franziu o cenho. Outra vez violando as regras, pensou irritado.

- Como eu estava dizendo – disse Tsunade – o loiro que está gritando é Uzumaki Naruto, hiperatividade, deliríos, ataques violentos... ele explica isso dizendo que tem dentro de si, a Kyuubi,um demônio que o possui, ao seu lado está Uchiha Sasuke, acredito que já o conheça, transtorno obsessivo, paranóia, ególotra, um pouco psicótico, muito vingativo... uma raridade

A loira respirou fundo para continuar.

- Sua família morreu e ele insiste em culpar seu irmão, segundo ele um assassino rank S que traiu seu clã, Sasuke só recentemente voltou para nós. Seu irmão o levou por três anos para a clínica do , mas não foi muito longe, os internos explicam sua ausência dizendo que ele os traiu unindo-se ao inimigo para treinar e assim acabar com seu irmão, mas agora ele está de volta dizendo ter matado todos eles. – Tsunade deu de ombros – Pelo menos está mais calmo.

Takeshi ouviu tudo com assombro. Essa mulher falava de matar pessoas, mesmo na imaginação com toda a naturalidade do mundo, e disse que ele não era perigoso?

- Está sendo medicado, suponho?

- Sasuke? Bem um analgésico de vez em quando ou antipsicóticos, na verdade é inofensivo e aqui está controlado – Tsunade disse alegremente – É feliz realizando "missões" e estando com Sakura e Naruto, melhor do que nunca.

O quê? Tinha um maníaco obsessivo à base de analgésicos? Um arrepio passou pela espinha quando se lembrou do olhar de advertência que ele havia lhe dado quando o viu falando com a rosada. Começou a suar.

- E ela? – perguntou para mudar de assunto.

- Haruno Sakura tem distúrbio de personalidade, ouve uma voz interior que ela chama de inner, é como seu outro eu, só que mais ousado e agressivo. É muito doce e tem ajudando na melhora de Sasuke, ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, nós fazemos vista grossa com os dois. Estão são felizes assim.

Eles estão felizes. Essa era a resposta dessa mulher para tudo, não entendia que estavam doentes e precisavam de tratamento para trazer-lhes de volta a realidade. A vida que eles viviam era uma completa invenção por mais feliz que fossem.

- Um dia Kakashi, outro médico, juntou esses três para fazer uma atividade de lazer, desde então são inseparáveis, a equipe sete – riu animada – inventam missões e treinam.

Naquele momento um garoto de cabelo preto, cortado como se tivesse usado um urinol como molde e vestido de verde, chegou gritando no refeitório.

- Minha linda flor de cerejeira! Voltei de uma missão na vila da Chuva – sua família o levou para comemorar o aniversário, Tsunade disse suavemente – E eu lhe trouxe um presente.

Não teve tempo de nem levantar a flor que tinha na mão quando um biscoito em forma de estrela colidiu com seu rosto.

- Teme! Não jogue shurikens, não seja idiota! – Naruto gritou, levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Hmpf – Sasuke cruzou os braços - Esse sobrancelhudo mereceu, e eu avisei.

- Quer lutar Uchiha? – desafiou o garoto vestido de verde.

- É Rock Lee, tem síndrome de Peter Pan, sempre falando sobre a juventude. – disse a loira a Takeshi quando este fez um gesto com o braço para se aproximar da discussão – Não é necessário, olhe.

Outro biscoito em forma de estrela atingiu o ombro do garoto de verde.

- Sharingan – disse Sasuke.

Imediatamente, Lee baixou a vista evitando seus olhos e todos na sala prenderam a respiração.

Takeshi tomou outra de suas pílulas, isto estava fora de controle. O que era esse Sharingan? Algum insulto? Todos pareciam em choque desde que o moreno havia dito essas palavras.

- Chega! – gritou a rosada batendo um pé no chão.

O novo médico que estava a poucos metros se encolheu quando por azar empurrou umas das mesas viradas e fazendo por sua vez outra ir junto. Ele estava prestes a pedir desculpas, mas quando viu todo mundo olhar para Sakura com respeito, como se ela tivesse provocado o acidente batendo o pé no chão.

- Pensam que foi ela – esclareceu Tsunade em um sussurro.

- Eu sinto muito Lee-san – sorriu à rosada – Vamos Sasuke-kun – disse puxando levemente o moreno que trazia uma última olhada de advertência, a seguiu passando um braço por sua cintura.

Tsunade guiou um, cada vez mais nervoso Takeshi, aos andares superiores para continuar a visita.

- Disse que não eram perigosos – acusou o médico.

- Oh, nunca fariam um dano real, tem uma grande visão de lealdade. Ainda de acordo com eles, eu sou a Hokage, então tenho o poder de ordenar qualquer coisa e eles obedecerem, contanto que diga que é uma missão. – riu de novo.

Nesse lugar estavam todos loucos, e não porque era um manicômio, a direrota estava louca também. Em que falcudade essa mulher tinha estudado para permitir todos esses delírios? Na escola do mundo de yupi**?

- Hokage-sama! – chamou uma garota loira correndo em direção a eles – Estava trabalhando na floricultura da minha família quando vi que Juugo estava tendo um de seus ataques, ao lado dos monumentos dos Hokages.

Takeshi não sabia que parte da frase perguntar primeiro.

- Rápido! – exclamou Tsunade alarmada – Temos que encontrar Sasuke, é o único que pode acalma-lo.

Eles correram pelos corredores a procura do pertubador Uchiha, infelizmente para o médico que tinha um medo especial do moreno. Até que finalmente, em um canto escuro viram duas figuras uma era prensada contra a parede, fundidas em um nada inocente "abraço".

- Sasuke – chamou à loira.

- Tsk.

Saindo das sombras Sakura, totalmente ruborizada e Sasuke ambos desgrenhados. O Uchiha fulminando todos ao redor com um olhar.

- Mas como você pode permitir algo assim? – Takeshi gritou chocado.

Já havia visto o suficiente, essa mulher era uma inrresponsável. Não entendia que se deixar que os internos façam tudo que quiserem, eles não teriam pleno uso de suas faculdades, deviam estar sendo monitorados e tratados.

Sasuke entrecerrou os olhos lançando um olhar de aviso e a rosada franziu o cenho.

- E por que não? – perguntou Tsunade bruscamente.

- Porque está errado. – pronunciou lentamente para se fazer entender. Toda a instituição precisava de regras, a diretora deixava que os pacientes continuassem com seus delírios, inclusive colaborava,incentivando-os a "serem felizes".

- Não está errado! – gritou Sakura de repente. Franzindo a testa e respirando pesadamente. - Você é como Danzou. Não está errado! – repetiu angustiada.

Takeshi olhava surpreso a reação brusca da rosada.

- Calma Sakura – Sasuke a abraçou e deu um olhar de ódio para o novo médico – Para que me chamou? – perguntou rudemente a Tsunade.

- Juugo está fora de controle – disse a loira – ao lado dos monumentos dos Hokages. Esperam você lá.

Sasuke assentiu sem soltar Sakura olhando com desafio para Takeshi enquanto andava pelo corredor.

- Quem é Danzou? – perguntou o médico, quando eles foram embora.

- Alguns meses atrás, eu estava em baixa e outro médico veio me substituir, Danzou. Digamos que sua visão do centro foi muito mais dura do que a minha e suas terapias eram inapropriadas para estes pacientes. Todos os odiavam e posso dizer que estavam certos. Está instituição é muito especial, todos compartilham da mesma ilusão e, portanto, não podem se desestabilizar, não pode ser repentino, eles tem sua própria percepção da realidade, que para eles é a verdadeira, mas tem falhas e se bloqueiam se pressionar demais.

Tsunade suspirou.

- Terapias de choque não são adequadas para tratar desses pacientes, são cruéis para eles. Sakura sofreu muito, Danzou não a deixava ficar com Sasuke e ela passou muito mal, também Naruto, ele foi mantido isolado. É por isso que ela reagiu dessa forma. – explicou a loira com pesar – Felizmente os outros médicos do centro denunciaram seus métodos.

- Entendo. – disse Takeshi seriamente. Essa tampouco era a maneira correta de tratar dos doentes.

Eles foram para os jardins e caminharam rapidamente para a parte de trás, onde um grande muro se estendia, todo o muro estava pintado com cinco rostos enormes cor de terra, como se esculpido em uma montanha.

Em frente à parede, podiam ser vistos um garoto enorme de cabelos laranja que se movia como um louco jogando tudo que estava em seu alcance, tinha várias pessoas o rodeando.

Reconheceu Naruto que lutava com o gigante ajudado por outro garoto de estranhos cabelos azuis, a uns poucos metros de distância, outro garoto de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo estava ajoelhado com as mãos juntas em posição determinada e com cara de esforço.

- Tsunade-obaa-chan! – gritou o loiro atirado pelos ares com um empurrão.

Ambos os médicos correram apressadamente.

- Você deve sedá-lo. – aconselhou Takashi pálido ante a cena.

- Não – contradisse a loira – só precisamos de Sasuke, Juugo sempre escuta ele.

- O que você quer dizer? Ele não vai ouvir ninguém, está fora de si – o jovem médico tentou traze-la de volta a razão.

- Hokage-sama, eu estou o retendo com meu jutsu das sombras, mas não vou conseguir segurar muito mais. – disse o garoto ajoelhado.

- Calma, Shikamaru, você está indo bem – a diretora o encorajou.

- Mas ele não está fazendo nada! – sussurrou Takeshi exasperado no ouvido da loira e esta lhe enviou um olhar venenoso fazendo o calar.

Naquele momento, Shikamaru sentou-se e caiu no chão e Juugo avançou em direção a eles com ar agressivo descartando a tentativa detê-lo.

Takeshi se escondeu atrás de Tsunade e começou a murmurar súplicas e orações por sua vida.

- Juugo acalme-se – disse uma voz grave e segura atrás de si - ja é suficiente.

Contra toda a lógica, o gigante se deteve e olhou em volta como se não soubesse onde ele estava.

- Bem a tempo, Teme – reclamou Naruto se levantado do chão.

- Hmpf, Dobe – disse o Uchiha.

Todos se reuniram para acompanhar Juugo para dentro deitar-se por um tempo, o único que ficou aturdido no lugar foi Takeshi.

Pela enésima vez no dia, tirou uma de suas pílulas e levou à boca, pensando que com certeza esse lugar acabaria com ele. O que ocorria ali era suficiente para dar parte a alguma autoridade e que tirassem essa mulher para sempre da profissão.

Ao virar a cabeça, se deu conta que não estava sozinho.

- Como você conseguiu detê-lo? – perguntou em um fio de voz ao reconhecer Sasuke.

- Meu Sharingan é poderoso. – ele respondeu.

Takeshi bufou, porém não disse nada. Que tipo de resposta esperava? Ele lhe havia respondido com uma de suas explicações delirantes.

- Muitas pessoas veem o que querem ver, você pode fechar os olhos da realidade e conhecer coisas extraordinárias, esse é o poder da mente. Tem muita gente que olha esse muro e só vê isso, um muro pintado, outros, no entanto veem montanhas esculpidas com rostos de grandes heróis. – disse Sasuke.

O médico arregalou os olhos com incredulidade para ele, havia dito o que ele pensou ter ouvido?

- Este lugar é especial, a sociedade tende a tachar de louco qualquer um que não pensa como a maioria. Aqui você pode viver em um mundo que supera as barreiras da realidade.

-... Você, não precisa estar aqui, certo? – perguntou Takeshi praticamente afirmando.

Sasuke sorriu de lado.

- Eu posso ser o maior dos perturbados, se acontecer de você contar, doutor – avisou Sasuke – Faz tempo que compreendi que a realidade que sempre havia acreditado como única e certa só existia em Konoha e que fora daqui existe um mundo diferente. – deu de ombros.

- Então, por quê? Isso é um manicômio, por que ainda está aqui? – perguntou o médico intrigado.

Sasuke desviou o olhar para onde Sakura e Naruto corriam e saltavam fingindo lutar, segundo eles treinando.

- O que tem fora daqui que pode me interessar? Se saísse teria um trabalho, mas o que posso fazer melhor que ser um ninja. Poderia me casar, mas quem poderia ser mais doce que a Sakura. Teria amigos, mas não melhores que Naruto. Eu veria o mundo, mas também noto como é real tudo que se passa em Konoha. Não é algo que está aqui – apontou para a cabeça – mas aqui – levou a mão ao coração.

Takeshi o olhou com compreensão.

- A Vila Oculta da Folha é melhor lugar para se viver, mas só uns poucos privilegiados podem entrar, alguns os chamam de loucos... mas posso te garantir que se você pudesse ver tudo que vemos, gostaria de ser louco para poder viver aqui.

- Sasuke-kun – chamou Sakura correndo até eles – Tsunade-shishou está nos chamando para uma missão.

O médico contemplou o olhar de adoração do Uchiha quando acariciou a bochecha da rosada.

- Te alcanço agora Sa-ku-ra – sussurrou o moreno.

- Não demore – avisou Sakura – Vou esperar ali enquanto recolho algumas ervas medicinais que preciso.

Dito isso, a garota caminhou até uma área gramada onde se sentou e começou a colher algumas flores ao seu redor.

- Faria qualquer coisa por ela, não é verdade? Inclusive viver toda sua vida em um manicômio – compreendeu Takeshi.

- Não é nenhum sacrifício, para todos nós esse lugar é uma vila ninja e eu encontrei a minha casa. – o olhou dando um sorriso de lado – Talvez você encontre a sua.

Sasuke caminhou até onde a rosada o esperava, cantarolando uma melodia sentada na grama e quando ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente, Takeshi podia jurar que seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue, o moreno deu um meio sorriso e continuou andando deixando o médico atônito tentando se tranquilizar dizendo a si mesmo que era uma ilusão causada pela luz do Sol.

Takeshi sorriu para a cara de felicidade de Sakura quando o Uchiha veio por trás e lhe deu uma flor, ela o abraçou e com um sorriso radiante pegando todas as flores que tinha recolhido no chão.

- Teme! Sakura-chan! – Naruto gritou ao longe – Vamos lá, ainda temos que levar isso a Suna. – Chamou-os agitando o que parecia ser um desenho de um guaxinim.

Enquanto o médico observava os três amigos, se deu conta que muitas vezes a felicidade se encontra nas coisas mais simples e mais inesperadas, não importa se em um ótimo bairro no centro de Tóquio ou em uma simples instituição psiquiátrica e tal como Sasuke tinha dito, não era para olhar com a cabeça, mas sim com o coração.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim aqui afinal, bem talvez assim pudesse apreciar o que era realmente importante e aprender com os grandes ninjas loucos de Konoha.

O que tinha a perder? A sanidade? Isso era uma coisa superestimada na sociedade, mas em Konoha os limites da realidade podiam dobrar-se ao seu capricho sem regras e preconceitos.

De qualquer forma. Quem decide quem está louco?

Owari.

_Vocabulário*:_

_*Filigrana:__Filigrana__ é um trabalho ornamental feito de fios muito finos e pequeninas bolas de __metal__, __soldadas__ de forma a compor um __desenho__. O metal é geralmente __ouro__ ou __prata__, mas o __bronze__ e outros metais também são usados._

_**Mundo de yupi: __O mundo de__Yupi__foi__uma série__infantil__de televisão__emitida na Espanha__por uma__TV__espanhola entre__18 abril__1988__e março de__1991__substituindo__Vila Sésamo__e seu formato__era idêntico__a este._

_Bom aqui estou... então gostaram?_

_Merece reviews? Bom deixem sua opinião, dependendo, eu vou continuar com essa coisa de _

_traduzir e pretendo que a próxima seja uma long fic, que só pra adiantar é ótima e muito _

_popular em espanhol!_

_Gostei muito da experiência e como sou nova como tradutora/autora**, espero resposta _

_positiva pra eu continuar com os projetos!_

_***Sobre o vocabulário, eu fiquei com dúvidas e achei que vcs também poderiam ficar...;) Ai está!**_

_****Autora, estou começando um projeto para o ano que vem, é só uma ideia e num futuro próximo pretendo postar uma fanfic de minha autoria...**_


End file.
